Somewhere i belong
by DarkAngelWings
Summary: During a fight with the androids a girl gets knocked out, when she comes to she finds herself in the past. She finds a long lost friend and an even bigger threat then the androids, Cell.


This is my first try at a fanfic, hope you guys like it.  
  
Thinking  
  
"Talking"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I'm not Japanese, and ehm *looks in pants* nope, still a girl, it's safe to say I don't own dbz.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Refa don't go outside, it's too dangerous! You'll get hurt for sure!" Bulma yelled to the girl that ran to the door. The girl turned around and her green eyes looked at Bulma with a determined look.  
  
"I have to Bulma, I have to help those people before they all get killed by those androids!" Refa stated.  
  
"Refa, no!" Bulma pleaded.  
  
"Bulma please!" Refa replied.  
  
"I can't go, not until this is finished." Bulma said, pointing towards a machine standing in the back of the room.  
  
"Then wait here till I come back!" Refa said looking over her shoulder one last time before running outside.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"No not again, I can't let this happen all over again!" Refa said as she ran outside and saw almost everything around her on fire.  
  
"HEY! Are you alright?" She ran over to a little boy who sat on his knees in the street, panting in exhaustion..  
  
"They're getting closer by the minute!" the boy said with a look of fear in his eyes. He obviously had came over there to warn the people about something. "This is the moment we all prayed would not come. We are all going to die aren't we?"  
  
"Not if its up to me kiddo, I'm fighting till the last breath is out of my lungs and that's not going to be today." She laid a hand on the boys shoulder.  
  
The boy smiled faintly at the assurance in the girl's voice.  
  
"Go back to your parents and take them somewhere far away from this place. Tell everyone you see to do the same thing, I don't know if this place will still be standing after they're done here."  
  
The boy looked at her with a look of dignity in his eyes.  
  
"I don't know who you are, but I do know that every time something like this happens you are there for us." Said the boy with a smile.  
  
Refa smiled back. "I'm just doing my job, go to your parents and do what I told you to. It's better for everyone."  
  
"I will, be careful will you, we need you, we all need you." Refa smiled and turned around. Just when she wanted to walk away the boy said, "Wait! What's your name?" She turned around again.  
  
"Call me Refa."  
  
"Ok, Refa, be safe." Said the boy right before he ran into the village.  
  
Refa heard a loud explosion and looked around. The house behind her was going up in smoke. Through the smoke, she saw two shadows. It was the two androids. They walked through the smoke with a smirk on their faces. The smile of death. Refa thought. The smile hundreds of people saw as the last thing before they died, but I'm not going to die today or anytime soon. I will be alive as long as it is necessary; As long as those two creeps are still around I'll be here. With that thought in her head she walked towards them.  
  
"So, who do we have here?" One of the androids said. It was the male android, #17, the most aggressive one of the two.  
  
"You don't remember me, I'm hurt." Refa said in a mocking voice. " I thought you'd remember me by now, after all those times. Maybe you should check on those chips in your head, or buy some extra, I think you're running out of file space. Is normal after all those years of filling it with nothing but crap."  
  
"I remember you." #18 said. "You are always annoying us by helping everyone out. We know you're pretty strong, but you're not strong enough to beat us." She smirked and put her hands in her sides.  
  
"Yeah, that's me, but, you're just wrong about one little thing. I am capable of destroying you two." Refa said with a smirk on her face. "But . . ."  
  
"But what?" #17 Interrupted. Walking over to her. "To afraid your mom is going to cry when she hears you are dead?" he laughed.  
  
"No, I just don't want to get my hands dirty on the two of you , but after saying those words, I guess I have to." Refa screamed. She launched forward to kick #18 full in the face.  
  
"Ouch, that hurt." #18 said sarcastically. Before Refa could do anything else, the android kicked her right in the stomach. Refa hit the floor full of immense pain. The android kicked her three more times while Refa laid on the ground in a foetal position clutching her stomach.  
  
"So, had enough or do you want more, I can understand if you want to quit." #18 asked with mocking voice.  
  
"No! I don't quit." Refa said planting one hand on the floor. "I've never quitted before." She pulled herself up and dusted herself off. "And I'm not going to start doing it now. I'll never quit fighting lights of you." She spat on the floor.  
  
"So the girl has the guts to stay." #17 said crossing his arms.  
  
"You are right 17, the girl's got a lot of guts. Too bad it's going to get her killed." #18 sighed.  
  
Refas face twisted into an evil smirk. She suddenly burst forward to kick 17 in the face, but #18 saw, grabbed Refa's leg and twisted it. Refa screamed I anger. #18 threw her on the floor but Refa set her hands on the floor and pushed herself into the air. She made a couple of back flips turned and kicked #18 in the gut. #17 just stood there, smirking.  
  
"Told you she was tough!" he said to his sister.  
  
"She's not strong enough!" #18 yelled and launched forward. She hit Refa in the face with a perfect roundhouse. Refa's head snapped back but she retained her balance by doing another back flip, ducked to avoid kick and then spun kicking #18's legs from under her. #18 fell but quickly jumped up scowling.  
  
"You little."  
  
"Bitch? Pathetic human being? Ehm. what did you say last time? Oh no, that was the first again. Come on, didn't that nutcase of a professor teach you more words then that? Shame on you."  
  
#18 disappeared and reappeared behind her, her hands clutched together. Refa realised it to late and when she turned around she got hit full in the face. She stumbled backwards. #18 saw her chance and kicked her in the stomach, and when Refa ducked to clutch her stomach #18 grabbed her and shove her knee in the girls' face.  
  
Refa fell on the floor, her gaze became less sharp, the last thing she heard before it turned black, was a male voice.  
  
"Sis, you really got to work on your temper."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Refa opened her eyes immediately realizing she wasn't on the cold floor anymore. She opened her eyes and tried to move, everything hurt. She turned to look and saw that she was some sort of machine. Bulmas' time capsule! The top was already closed. In an impulse she turned to one side of the capsule window and her face turned into one of horror. She saw the whole village was on fire. She looked to he right and saw a building collapse. She didn't see anyone outside, or did she? She pressed her face against the window to get a closer look. "Bulma?" she whispered to the blue haired woman. She could see that Bulma was looking up at her.  
  
She could faintly hear what she was yelling. "Look after them! And Trunks too! Good luck!"  
  
"Bulma! No!" Refa yelled, there was a flash of light. and everything was gone.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Don't worry, the rest of the gang will show in the next chap. Please R/R and tell me what you think. 


End file.
